


it lights up the night (and i see you)

by interstellarbeams



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Episode Fix-it, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Partnership, Post 2x04, teeny bit of angst like miniscule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarbeams/pseuds/interstellarbeams
Summary: Dani finds Malcolm after the incident in the basement at Claremont.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	it lights up the night (and i see you)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thing I convinced myself I needed to write. Unbeta’d so any and all mistakes are mine, though Siobhán was kind enough to glance over it for plot purposes.
> 
> Finally writing something that doesn’t happen in Malcolm’s apartment— kudos @ me! 😆 So thankful that 2x04 gave us that flirty scene but hurt/comfort is my trope so I had to write a little fix it. 🥰
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! 💕

The flash of the ambulance lights were bright in Dani’s eyes, nagging against the headache that had been clawing at the back of her eyes for the last hour or so. 

To be honest, the incident in the basement with Malcolm’s father had shook her to her core. She had tried to put on a brave face, and warned him off with bravado that she had to force out while she had handcuffed Rhonda with shaking hands. She had to get out of there, the dark and the gasping breaths that Malcolm had uttered seeming to draw her into her own personal hell. 

She had rushed out of there with barely a glance for her partner who had been tased multiple times — she felt an immediate flush of shame but her fight or flight instincts forced her out of there and back to the street level where she could breathe fresh air and try to forget the immediate influx of fear that Martin Whitly had caused.

But she couldn’t hide for long. She was made of stronger stuff. Dani went back inside and found Gil, informed him of what had happened (though he had clearly heard it from the other officers) and called a bus for Malcolm. 

She stepped closer to the back of the ambulance, the ghosts of her breath frosting in the air in front of her. She tightened her fingers into fists in her pockets when she caught his eye. 

Malcolm’s hands were dangling between his knees and he nodded every once in a while as the EMT asked him precursory questions and listened to his heart with the stethoscope around his neck. 

Every time the blue lights flashed, his irises seemed to glow, enhanced by the illumination and she swallowed hard. She had to do this, had to apologize for getting so freaked out in front of his father. It wasn’t Malcolm’s fault, who his father was, but Dani couldn’t reconcile the idea of Martin with his son who always wanted to help someone, no matter what they had done — serial killer or not. He didn’t deserve the brunt of Rhonda’s attack. 

The EMTs must have decided Malcolm wasn’t worse off for his predicament because he was stepping down from the vehicle, rolling down his sleeves and slinging his coat around his shoulders.

The rush of the ambulance wheels and the cessation of the lights told her they were leaving and she moved to step into the glow from the streetlight overhead. 

Dani smiled slightly, afraid that he wouldn’t respond, that he had been hurt by her unintended slight, but he began walking towards her and she felt an intense moment of relief.

“Hey.” His voice was slightly hoarse from breathing in the cold that she could feel burning in her own lungs.

“Hey.” She tucked a curl behind her ear, turning to glance around but the only car left was Gil’s classic, as he finished up inside, and her black SUV.

“Why’re you sticking around?” He asked, glancing down and she noticed his hands trembling as he tried to button his coat.

Dani brushed his fingers away, immediately setting to work on his buttons herself. Her hands immediately grew cold in the dampness of the evening but she found that she didn’t want to let go, the firm plastic of his buttons against her digits, a physical connection to him that she wasn’t sure she still had.

She bit her lip looking down towards the asphalt before she could force herself to look back into his eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“What are you apologizing for?” He took a step forward, crowding into her space, his gaze instantly becoming concerned.

She wet her lips with her tongue, wanting to look anywhere but at him but then, she wanted to be the confidante he needed. She needed to look him in the eyes while she told him instead of at the burgundy wool of his coat.

“I should have stayed behind _earlier_ to make sure you were okay. I— I know it’s not an excuse but I— your father. He scared me and I didn’t want to be down in that basement with him anymore. I know you needed me and I’m sorry. I just—“

“Dani. I don’t blame you. You don’t have to apologize. My father— is a _lot_ , I know. And he puts on this show of being the perfect father, inmate, friend… but that’s how he wants to be perceived because of his sociopathic tendencies.” 

Malcolm’s hand dropped to the tops of hers, his fingertips cold like he always teased her about hers being. 

“I wanted to say thank you. I— I don’t think I could have survived anymore of Rhonda’s ministrations. I’m glad you came to help me. Seems like it’s becoming a habit with you, saving me from killers.”

“Who else is going to do it?” She smiled, enjoying the way his eyes wrinkled at the corners when he smiled back. 

“I could always use the backup.” 

“I’m happy to help.” 

The silence grew between them, a pause full of unspoken thoughts and unrequited tension, that they refused to acknowledge. Not _yet_ at least.

The sound of footsteps broke the moment and Gil stopped, dress shoes skidding against the pavement when he saw them.

“You doing okay, kid?” He asked Malcolm, his attention immediately zeroing in on how close they were standing.

“As well as can be. The EMT’s said I should be okay as long as I don’t get any other shocks for the next few months.”

Dani cringed, shame crawling up her spine like a thorny vine and she twisted her fingers together in front of her.

“Well, we’ll just have to be extra careful now, won’t we?” Gil winked before he continued towards his car. “Don’t stay out here too long now. I don’t need two frostbitten members of my team to call out tomorrow.”

“Bye.” Malcolm turned away, shaking his head as a small smile pulled at his lips. 

She couldn’t imagine how he was smiling right now. Rhonda really could have hurt him. Thankfully there weren’t any windows that she could push him out of, but with all the tools and spare pieces of wood in the basement she could have found an impromptu weapon that would have finished the job.

Dani didn’t want to think about losing Bright, life, her life wouldn’t be the same without him. 

“Hey, Dani. I’m okay. Truly.” He settled a hand against her arm, his fingers squeezing in a reassuring manner. 

“I know.” She nodded, trying to smile back at him. 

“What do you want me to do to show you that I’m as fine as I proclaim. I know you don’t believe me.” 

“No. It’s not you that I don’t believe. I— I feel horrible. I should have taken Rhonda out, immediately.

“You did your best. And I’m thankful. Please, you have to let this go. Besides, you don’t want to be the reason I can’t sleep tonight.” 

Dani huffed out a laugh, brushing at her cheeks to remove the traces of tears that had slipped out. 

“Thanks, Bright.” 

“No problem.”

She started moving toward her vehicle, Malcolm walking alongside her. She clicked the key fob and the car chirped.

“By the way, would you mind… I kinda need a ride back home.” He smiled over at her in a charming, lopsided way and she rolled her eyes.

“Fine. But you shouldn’t get used to it.”

“Now, I know you like to follow me up to my apartment, but I really think you should control yourself from now on.” 

“Please.” She slid into the driver’s seat, cranking up the ignition as she grabbed her seatbelt. “If anything I need to check up on _you_ more often. You're always getting into trouble and I have to get you out of it.”

“You know you love me.” Malcolm said, as she turned up the heater and pulled out onto the street.

Dani sucked her teeth but didn’t reply as he turned the radio to an oldies station and they made their way uptown, streetlights flashing through the windows as they merged onto the highway.


End file.
